Vampiress
by cherryblossom222
Summary: The Uchihas are alive and are vampires. Their father has died and a new leader is needed. Where does Sakura fit in this. New writer! P.S. I DON'T OWN NARUTO .Also rating change for alot of cursing!
1. New Leader

-1Vampiress

In the castle of the royal family of the vampire a meeting was being held . "

The royal family needs a new king since the passing of the last " said the senior

court member " The crown can go to either of the two brothers but, the first to marry

will obtain it ". Itachi and Sasuke were silent. " You're dismissed " said the court

member in unison. " Why the hell are they deciding this since father died this morning"

said Sasuke . " They're afraid that if the word gets out to the humans that they'll start a

rebellion because of the deaf of our father , who ruled over them for centuries " said

Itachi " We must attend the meeting of rulers".

It seemed as a dozen kings were dead and their daughters were sent in their place.

" Isn't this convenient" said Sasuke speaking about what the court members said to them

earlier. " Hn" said Itachi with the famous Uchiha answer. " Princesses bow to the Uchiha

princes" said a court member. Hyuga Hinata , Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, and Haruno Sakura.

Sakura did not comply to the order. " Haruno, bow" ordered the court member. " I

refuse" she stated. " You little wench , how dare " he said but was cut off. " Silence"

ordered Sasuke to the member as he grabbed her chin " I heard there was a feisty little

princess, I guess the rumors were true". " Don't touch me" said Sakura shouting as she

slapped his hand away. The others stared in fear of his reaction. " Why" he asked calmly.

" You know why" she replied.


	2. The Generous Offer NOT!

( ? ) are author's notes or comment. _Italics _are thoughts(a.k.a. Inner Sakura if also in bold) **Bold **are strong emotions.

………………………………...

"Why" asked Sasuke once again. He was slowly losing his temper. (Slowly my ass)

" Are you that stupid. Oh, I forgot you are. All of our fathers died in less than a four week

period. So tell me that doesn't sound the least bit suspicious to you. It sounds pretty damn

convenient to me Either they were killed or this is a weird convenience. Which one makes more sense to you baka." said Sakura.

Sasuke was about to lose it. "Don't you dare insult little girl"

" Who are you calling **little girl, **my dear **little vampire**" she stated.

"**Enough you two. You're giving me a headache**" said Itachi but they kept on going "**Silence**. This meeting is dismissed." An with that the two vampire princes left the palace.

"I still say we should take one of those princesses" stated Sasuke.

**Damn **_those idiots. They made me forget thought Itachi quickly turning around. _When he reentered the palace everyone stared. "I'm allowing this offer to be made to you mortals."

_**Gee lucky us bastard.**_

"I'll take one of the himes as my wife and vampiress" stated Itachi. _I don't care who it is. _An uproar was heard from the leaders. "Did I fail to mention the sacrifices would decrease to one human a month instead of the current fifty a month" he continued. _That got them. _"I wish to take the Haruno hime." ( Now he's choosy)

"**No way…**" said Sakura but she did not want innocent blood on her hands ( Not to mention the death glares and the silent pleas) so she complied " I accept"

(**HAS SHE LOST HER MIND. Is she crazy.** Find out in the Next Chapter: Vampire's Territory)

………………………………...

Sorry for the wait. Also, I TOOK YOUR SUGGESTIONS. AND YES THIS IS ITASAKU. MY FAVORITE COUPLE. MY STORY IS GONE SO I HAVE TO WRITE MOST OF IT FROM MEMORY. ANIME TEARS. IF YOU LIKE I COULD MAKE ANOTHER STORY BUT NO ONE PICK SO I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO EXPLAIN THEM. Time Skip is about Sakura turning power hunger and wondering if it was the same way for Itachi so she travels back in time a few months before the massacre. (itasaku) Don't Mess With The Kunoichis of Konoha is pretty much the title . The girls are back with 10x the beauty and 100x more dangerous to prove to the guys ( not just from Konoha ) WHO THE HELL NOT TO MESS WITH.


	3. Vampire's Territory

**I am sorry to all who read this story. As many of you know I lost my folder so I had to rewrite what I could remember and change the story a bit. Without farther ado**

**Vampiress: Vampire Territory **

**Vampires mature slowly so 100 vampire years is one human year**

**Ages: Itachi: 2100 or 21 in human appearance**

**Sasuke: 1900 o 19**

**Sakura: 18 **

**Tsunade: 6300 or 63 but jutsu make her look 32**

'Wow that seemed to easy' thought Itachi.

Unknown to him the people all knew Sakura would give him hell. ( sucker )

"I'll bring the hime back to govern her kingdom from time to time so she still has her duties. Come on Sasuke."

Their wing spread was a three meter length each. Itachi's wings were the color of the dark black of the night tipped with the red the color of blood well Sasuke's were the color of water in the night, a dark blue that was very similar to his brother's. As Itachi went to pick up Sakura he felt her wince.

"Don't be frighten little hime" he said in a voice unlike him.

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief, his brother, the badass prince of vampire's trying to comfort his new bride. Attention people, hell just froze over he wanted to announce but wisely kept his mouth shut. Once Itachi calmed Sakura down they took flight.

The woods near the vampire's territory were very lush and green. It was the site were many taught their fledglings to train them in the art of combat. The many castles in the area looked like rock piles compared to the royal castle. A thousand feet of rock, iron, ad steel which also served as a fortress in times of war. With guard towers which guards were stationed 24/7 and an army at their disposal definitely made a girl feel safe.

"We're home, my bride. Come inside and meet every one."

"They may try to take a bite"

Itachi slapped Sasuke upside the head and was rewarded with Sakura's laughter.

(Yes I made Sasuke a smart ass and Itachi keeps him in check)

The screech of the doors being let down was painful to the ears but Itachi didn't want to traumatize Sakura any further so they went to the doors. Flying through a window a thousand feet up will do that.

(Just to clear this up, the castle has elevators; this is a modern story with old world rules)

The servants awaited their masters on the first floor. Their fangs started to lengthen at the sight of Sakura.

'May be the baka wasn't kidding'

"This is my bride. She'll be respected as a true royal from this day fort. Thus, she is not to be bitten or attacked. The punishment of not following these rules will resort in torture and a painful death delivered by the high court. Am I understood."

A chorus of "Hai/s" filled the room.

"Prince Itachi, the court would like to speak with you" called the messenger.

'What do those morons want now'

Itachi follow him to the court's chamber to see what the hell they wanted and was greeted by the frowns of many members.

"Prince or should I say King Itachi, taking the Haruno hime was very spontaneous of you" said the Lead CM.

(CM stands for court member)

"Correct me if I'm wrong but did or did not I have to marry to obtain the crown"

"Correct"

"So your point is…" said Itachi mocking him.

'I've never seen someone speak to their court like that'

_What you expect, they bitch too much_

'True'

_Hey, you're missing the main thing here; he took you to get the crown_

'Son of a bitch'

_Oh, now you get it_

'I'm going to kick his royal ass as soon as get the truth out of that bastard'

_Yes, let me help_

'I said kick, not kill'

_The difference is only two letters, jes you're no fun_

'Shut up, they stop talking'

'Silence for once'

"You already having the hime"

"Yes, I guess I forgot"

_The nerve of this guy_

"Deidara, I summon you"

He enters

"Yes CM, who's the pink haired girl"

"**That's it, three things. One, how the hell did you forget about me when I'm still in your arms. Two, of course they handed me over on a silver platter, they aren't stupid. Last but not fuckin least, who's the dumbass, bleached, bubble headed blond"**

'I see she caught on to Itachi's three things phase'

'**She's going to be queen. Lord, help us.'**

'She's curses worst than my otouto'

_Bakas, I left them speechless_

"Sakura, come here" Itachi purred

_Wtf?_

Little did Inner Sakura know that Deidara and all of the CMs were thinking the same thing.

Slowly, she walked toward Itachi very hesitantly.

_I'm scared_

'If you're scared then I should be running'

_Damn straight but too late, you're in arm reach _

'_Damn'_

Itachi grabbed her and brought her closer so he could talk in her ear, "You're something else, you know that", he kissed her ear, "Follow me".

Deidara and the CMs members looked at each others as if asking "What's wrong with Itachi, is he drunk"

The two traveled the many corridors to an elevator that took them to the top floor that was Itachi's whole domain. They entered his room to find……………

A flat screen TV, a usually large **king** sized bed, a music system that could be heard by the whole floor, a comfortable couch that sits at least twenty people and that's just the bedroom.

'Hey, it looks good but it's all black and red'

_What did you expect, pink_

'**Oh hell no**'

_See what I mean, oh by the way he's watching you_

'Huh'

Sure enough, Itachi was staring at her with hawk eyes and sitting on the bed.

"Come here"

(Sigh, the baka doesn't get the hint)

"**Again,** three thing, one, **I'm not a dog god damnit so stop treating me like one,** two, what the hell did you mean by obtain the crown, three, **I have a name mother fucker use it!"**

For one, I COULD CARELESS ABOUT YOU GETTING ANGRY, two, I used you if you want to know so madly, three, your name is of no importance to me"

"**Jackass" **cried out while running out of the castle into the forest

'What did I do to deserve this?'

_Honey, you can't help it if he's an ass but did you get directions before you stormed off_

'Oh crap, I'm lost because of that bastard'

Back in the castle…

'Where is that damnable girl?'

Itachi's face was red with anger. Everyone stayed clear of him with the exception of a brave but very stupid Deidara.

"Hey Itachi, Where's your queen"

"Deidara, leave me alone" in this usually calm voice

"Let me guess, you pissed her off"

(Good guess, wrong person to fuck with though)

"Sharingan" Tsukuyomi was used on the stupid baka

(He didn't have a chance in hell)

"May be Tsunade could tell me what's wrong with me"

(Let me explain. First example: Choosing her because she talked back to Sasuke. Second ex.: Calming her down, purring, and kissing her ear. Third but the best ex.: Caring that she got upset and getting mad that she left. Not the usual Itachi)

(Note: The castle has 12 floors. The first-second floor is the servants' chambers. Fourth-Fifth is the guards' and militia's chambers. Sixth is the guests' room. Seventh is the court room and the CMs' rooms. Eighth is Tsunade's and Jiraiya's domain. Ninth is Sasuke's domain. Tenth is Itachi's domain. Eleventh is Fugaku's and Mikoto's. The Twelfth floor use to be a weapon's room but since it was created for only a special few have been able to open it.)

Itachi traveled to the eighth floor to be greeted by Tsunade.

"What's wrong Itachi? You should be getting ready for the crowning ceremony!"

"I'm have emotions"

"What's the big deal, most of the time you're angry"

"I care, worry, and may be even love"

A smile graced Tsunade's face.

"You have found your Connecter"

"**What"**

"The connecter of your human emotions and heart…"

"Have you gone senile, woman"

A smirk was plastered on her face.

"What, big, bad, feared Itachi has gone soft. You're around the age that you're supposed to find her. Actually, I feel bad for the girl. You're going to jealous, protective, and bossy as hell!"

"She left"

"**What,** did you upset her?"

'Wholly crap, is it that obvious'

"From your silence I believe that's a yes. Don't sit around here, find her damnit"

"Fine, damnit"

He begins to search for Sakura, who he found a few minutes later looking lost.

"Come here"

He scares her, appearing out of nowhere and glared at him for calling her that way again.

"Gomen Sakura, I want to speak to you"

"I want to be taken home Uchiha, find someone that wants you, make her queen"

He appeared behind her, grabbing her around the waist, his lips next to her ear.

"Gomen. I did not want you to believe I care."

"You did one hell of a job, so leave me alone!"

"Oh but I do care"

_He is more emotional perplexed then a pregnant woman_

'For once you're right'

_I'm always right. He's watching you._

"Come back to the castle"

"Why"

"I just apologized to you repeatedly and I don't do that everyday."

"No"

"Why"

"You're a bastard"

He smirked at her with a red glow in his eyes. He spun her roughly to face him, putting his hands on the sides of her face so he could pull her face close enough for their noses to touch.

"My blood blossom, gomen, I didn't mean it, forgive me pleaseee" purring while running his fangs against the thin skin covering her jugular vein

_Forgive him damnit, I want his bite_

'Oh no, he got you'

_A man who can purr and sounds sexy while doing it, **is forgiven!**_

'Looks like I'm beaten'

"Fine, I forgive you"

'I almost lost it again but she's worth it'

"Ready to go back to the castle?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Or we could stay like this but a little blood sucking is involved?"

"Time-to-go"

Itachi's laugh was rich and low.

When they got back…

"What the hell is all this stuff?"

"For the wedding your Highest"

"When is that?"

"The king does not know? It's….

**I couldn't help a little cliffhanger sorry. I've been way too busy! It's a eight pages, a recorder. I'll update a lot sooner with more reviews. Count is at 17. May be I'LL PUT A TRIANGLE IN IT. There is going to be a lot of fight between the brothers though. Oh I love suggestion too and ask me questions if you don't get something, I'll answer it in the next chapter. Also if you're interested I'LL BE MAKE A NEW STORY AS SOON AS THIS IS DONE WITH A LOT OF COUPLES. I had to get use to the writing before I put my fav. writing down. B-bye**


	4. Unexpected wedding

**I'm going to make Sakura stop acting so stupid but it made her seem naïve and I wanted to show her true personality to Itachi. Make it a big shock. I'll reply to all questions with the user name and answers so ask.**

**Sorry it's a little late, I'm updating more, enjoy:**

Previous chapter:

"What the hell is all this stuff?"

"For your wedding your Highness"

"When is that?"

"The king does not know? It's….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

….today!"

"What"

"What"

'_Ok, they're muy loco'_

"Si"

"The court just arranged it that way a few minutes ago"

"My blood blossom, I'll be right!"

'_He's mad'_

'Marry me off as soon as I get here, what nerve'

'_Yeah, they probably did it without his consent but considering that you just ran off and came back they probably want to make sure your bonded"_

'Que'

'_There is a special ceremony, duh"_

'Again, what'

'_Are you that stupid, it's an exchange of blood between the vampire who are getting married"_

'Eww'

'_It's suppose to mean fertility and all that'_

'Okayyy, I'm going to talk to Itachi about this_'_

'_Here's your chance'_

He just came back and was looking frustrated.

"Sakura, I have bad new. We're getting married at midnight"

"What is wrong with your court members?"

"I apologize for what they have done but there is no use arguing with people who have gone senile"

'_So true'_

"Ok, but I don't know what to do!"

"Oh yes the ceremony, just put on the dress and you'll be fine."

"A little more info would be nice"

"I wouldn't want to scare you now, would I?"

"You're a jerk"

"Aww, you love me anyway"

"Who said I love you?"

The smirk on Itachi's face could be named nothing but cocky with eyes to match.

"My blood blossom, are you still mad at me" purring

'_God, I wish he won't do that' _

'I'm surprised to hear that from you'

'_He's too cute that way'_

'True'

"Sorry Itachi" trying looking very innocent

'I can't take that face'

"Come on, lets get you into your dress"

"Not with you in here"

"Fine woman"

(I know he sounds like Shikamaru)

He left for twenty minutes and came back to find Sakura in a blood red wedding kimono with red chop sticks( that had red gem hanging from them that look like tears made of blood) in her hair which was in a bun. Her nails were painted a lighter red. Red heeled sandals. Red lipstick and red eye shadow with black eyeliner. With a black obi with an Itachi's sharingan pattern to symbolize she was Itachi's.

Sasuke comes into the room.

"Hey aniki, your bride looks good enough to take a bite out of"

Sakura blushes with a pleased Sasuke who admires her from a distance seeing an angry Itachi.

(Smart move)

"The ceremony begins in 10 minutes by the way"

'_Bastard, we're going to be late'_

"I'm going to kill my otouto"

"Kill that baka later, let's just go already"

'_Here comes the bride, here comes the bride"_

'Smart ass, oh by the way, your married to him now as well, just a little reminder'

'_Noooooooooo!'_

"Well a vampire ceremony is little different from a human ceremony. The groom and bride walk down together to the altar. The difference is there are no vows. (Hallelujah!)"

"Than what do you do instead of vows? Are there rings?"

"No, I won't tell you. That would ruin the fun"

'I'M SCARED NOW'

"Follow me, my blood blossom"

They walked down the corridor that was the way to the altar. Sakura was terrified. She did not know the people she was getting married in front of. It made her very nervous.

The chief court member was the one to act as the priest.

"Make the blood tie"

"Blossom, give me your left wrist" whispered Itachi

Sakura gave Itachi her wrist. He turned it palm facing upward. Putting the tips of his fangs above her pounding pulse, Itachi whispered "This is going to hurt, gomen but brace yourself" He bit as softly as he could so not to hurt Saku but all bites leave a mark. He was proud of her, she barely winced at the intense pain. After he pulled his fangs out a bracelet made out of red silk with a Sharingan pattern appeared concealing the bite.

"It's time to go."

"Where?"

"Where, back to my room. Tomorrow I will have to introduce you to everyone." sigh

"What's wrong?"

"You remember Deidara?"

"Yes, the wannabe blond cross dresser"

sweat drop "That would be him. Well I have other friend like him"

(The whole Akatsuki is in this story (Minus the Leader))

"_Oh hell to the no"_

'For once I agree with your crazy ass'

'_IF I'M CRAZY AND I'M YOUR INNER SELF THAT MAKES YOU CRAZY!'_

'YOU'RE THE SIDE I KEEP SEALED FOR GOOD REASON'

'_You love me any way'_

'You and Itachi are so conceited'

'_Well, I'm not the on who's blanked out while Itachi was talking to me!' _

'Damn you'

"Blossom, are you okay? The blood must have taken more out of you than I thought; I knew I drank too much!"

"Uh… I'm okay"

"Come here"

"Why?"

'Stubborn little one'

"Fine"

With that he grabbed her to fly up to a secret room on the roof. It looked like a calming room. It was like a mini version of his room with softer colors.

"Do you like it, my blood blossom?"

"Are you kidding me, I love it"

He gave her a key that had them Uchiha emblem as a handle.

"It's a tradition that the wives of the king get this room."

"Why?"

"Let's just say it a place for the wives to cool down when we upset them and we can't get in unless the wife allows it."

"I guess someone had some sense in this family. (glare from Itachi) Wait a minute, why does it look almost exactly like your room?"

"Simple, so the wives almost feel her _teishu_ surrounding her, like she's in his thoughts."

"So all the men in this family are conceited"

'My obasan is going to love this girl'

He grabs her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He stares into her eyes.

"Stop this talk. Your blood is greatly diminished, I will not have you faint or get ill."

"What then?"

"I will replenish your supply"

"By doing what"

Itachi pulls Sakura close to his body making sure her face was in the nook of his shoulder. He licked her neck.

"Your blood is so addicting but you most drink some of mine"

"Hello, Earth to Itachi. I'm freak' in human you baka. Does that ring any bells?"

"If you may have notice that your senses are stronger than before and a need for blood is the hunger that you feel as of now. Not to mention that if you run your tongue along your teeth you will find baby fangs.

She did what she was told but in the process bit herself.

'Baka'

He poked her on her forehead like he use to do Sasuke.

"Hey"

Her shouting caused some of the blood to flow down the side of her lip.

He couldn't resist the urge to lick the trail of blood. Itachi couldn't take it any more. His lips covered hers, begging for entrance. She obliged to his begging and soon found herself pinned to a wall while he ravages her mouth. He licked every last drop of blood from her tongue. Then he remembers that she still needed air.

She was breathless and red in the face.

"Aww, is my sukoshi koi blushing!" purred

Sakura just continued to stare at him in awe.

"Don't make yourself bleed again. It you start bleeding again, I may just drain you dry."

'_Sadistic mother-'_

'Where the hell have you been?'

'_Hell, I was watching the show'_

"Stop drinking me like water damn it"

"Come on blossom let me show you your room"

"Don't you mean your room?"

"Oh, I didn't know my sukoshi hime wanted to stay with me"

"That's not what I meant"

"Too late"

"Bastard!"

He ignored her comment and dragged her to his room. The same one from before but it had a ruler's (king's) emblem on the door.

'_I told you that's why we were bought here'_

'Killjoy'

'_God, is my outer stupid or what?_

'Huh?'

'_Once again, he's talking to you'_

"Yes, Itachi"

"Okay"

'What did I just agree to?'

'_Sleeping in his room'_

'Oh fuck!'

"My blood blossom, come here."

'Who the fuck does he think he's ordering around

'_Silence'_

"No"

"Blossom"

"No"

"Sakura, get over here now!" with a growl

"Nope"

He suddenly appeared behind her while grabbing her waist. Next thing she knew she was on his bed.

"I as get my way"

"Soiled vamp"

Placing her on his lap he fit her face into his shoulder.

"Drink" he purred

"Please, let me move away"

"I've procrastinated this for long enough"

Itachi bit himself and smeared the blood over his pulse.

"Save us both from the need"

'What does he mean?'

'_He means a few things. The ceremony was just the public bond. The real bond is between the vampire and his/her mate alone.'_

'Mate?'

'_You really are stupid. What it means is that a vampire can have only one mates, which gives a vampire strange emotions to be able to tell who there mate is.'_

'Oh, the purring'

'_Exactly'_

'So in other words he acts differently to me and it turns out that his bride turns out to be his mate as well."

'_Good what else, keep going.'_

'I'm a damn bonus'

_cries 'So close yet so far away! No, wait, yes but mating is different in this world'_

'How'

'_Are you sure you want to know?'_

'Yes'

'_Well, both have a need to drink the others blood. Drinking another's blood except immediate family is considered betrayal. They reproduce by constant swap of blood'_

'Ok I get it now'

She turn back to Itachi who was giving her a look that said 'WHERE-THE- HELL-DID-YOU-GO-FOR-THE-LAST-HOUR'

"Hi' with a nervous smile

'This is my mate, you got to be kidding me!'

"Drink already goddamn it"

'Mean much, how do I do this?'

'_Simple lick his neck and bite'_

She did just that and shocked Itachi. The feeling was foreign to him. Someone biting on your neck was reserved for mates only. It was suppose to cause great pleasure, which it did. He moaned and started to lick Sakura's thin layer of skin that covered her jugular vein. Feeling her shiver made the intensity of the bite even stronger. He barely had the strength to resist biting back. He kept in mind that she had to replenish her own supply of blood and taking anymore could easily give her a death sentence.

"Bed, now!"

"Who are you, my parents!"

"Even better, your mate"

"You're a pain in my ass"

"Just get your ass to sleep"

Sakura give up and got in the bed next to him.

"Try anything perverted and I will hurt you"

"Is that a threat" looks confused

"No, it's a promise vampire-weasel"

'I've had enough, and it's almost dawn'

He knocked her unconscious to shut her the hell up. The castle had special protection against sunlight. He couldn't have her do something as stupid as get burned trying to go outside.

Itachi looked at the peaceful pink-haired hime snuggly fit against him.

'At least you're pretty funny and a little crazy. You getting powers isn't going to be easy on anyone. Well, I'll deal with it tomorrow.'

He wrapped his arms around her and decided that he would keep her safe with him.

Read note:

Thanks for the reviews (25) and the hits (2222+). I'm having a problem with looking at the stats so I'll tell you later. Here's a little question who can guess the right answer to these question gets a chapter dedicated to them.

Who(s) killed the kings?

Who is Itachi's & Sasuke's aunt?

Name the people Sakura will meet the next day?

Who(s) will Sakura punch?

What are Sakura's new powers


	5. Meeting new idiots

Hi, CB222 is back. I'm so sorry for the late chapter. I on summer break so I've been lazy or so as my whole family likes to comment on. (So bitchy) It's not like they had to have a important year grade plus advance algebra classes all year. I'm down for the count. Anyway my story is getting more updates in the future because I'm over my writer's block. Well it really wasn't a writer's block, more like I kept coming up with stuff for a second story and couldn't think of anything for the first. I want to finish this one so I can post another. Reviewers for chapter 4:

xXFallenSakuraXx: Thxks! You're one of my favorite authors and the last one question right.

Darkindangerous1313/ ero tenshi: here it is!

xo Misunderstood kunoichi o...: thank you, you got them all right but I'm not telling which so you'll have to read the story.

bloody drangon: I gave mini- hints in the story. For example: obasan means aunt. I sorry but Itachi is new to the whole mate thing so he's acting sweet. I am turning him back into a bastard though sorry!

Panda-Ink: You're welcome. Most of the vampire stories I've read are too blood thirsty or sick, could you tell me any you like because I want to read some good ones.

xcorezombie: Thanks

cutegerbilofdeath: You should see what she does with her power but she's a half vamp for now.

the slient one: It's going to be funny

PhAnToM SpEaKeR: Very good but she's going to use the moon's powers (hint) to be completely correct and both of them are who she's going to punch.

Kakurine IL: Thanks

Blood Blossom: Thanks again

llwild1992: If 'Shark dude' is Kisame than yes

YufVin-Valentine: I'll have a vote about that

Chained: Oksamurifox55: good guesses

sakarachan0968: Is it a cliffhanger? Not really, it just means a new day is beginning or should I say night when they wake up. The last four chapters were sundown to sunset or just one day.

Wounded Angel: Thank you very much.

my lil' cherry blossom: Thanks, I try to keep in a lot of humor.

Chapter dedicated to the following: all of my reviewers

**Especially:** xo Misunderstood kunoichi o... PhAnToM SpEaKeR llwild1992 Leah Sadler

xXFallenSakuraXx samurifox55

Itachi's eyes popped open as soon as the sun set. When he heard a whimper come from beside him his body became on full alert. It took a moment for him to clear the fog of sleep. Sitting up the sheet fell to his waist as he bent over to check Sakura's temperature. Taking a sample of her blood to check the temperature he found it to hot for even vampire standards. Checking her pulse, he found it beating to fast.

'I need to cool her down now' thought Itachi losing a bit of aristocratic calm 'Father told me this stage is dangerous for human mates.

(Note: The difference females who were vampires before their mate found them is the mating process is much easier for them. Human mates have to deal with the transformation process and mating process at the same time, the transformation could easily kill them itself but adding the mating process makes the body especially unstable. The process is done in two transfusions between mates so they a half vampire until the second bite. So, human mates are rare in occurrences, mostly given in the vampire royal family.)

After picking her up he ran to the bathroom. Placing Sakura down for a moment so he could fill the pool sized tub with the coldest water possible. Itachi knew she would not appreciate waking up nude so he just took off the outer layer of the wedding kimono and placed her in the tub. Then she started to slide down into the water. Annoyed, Itachi grabbed her from slipping any farther. He took off the wedding kimono shirt he wore and got into the tub. Keeping her steady he placed her on his lap with her head on his shoulder. Sakura's breathing started to regulate and she began to awaken.

"My blood blossom, wake up for me"

Sakura's eyes slow began to open and look at him. With a groan she turned her head around to place her forehead on his cold chest. "I-Itachi, my blood is on fire"

"Shh, tenshi you need to cool down with some of my blood. Take what you need from me"

Without the slightest hesitation she moved to take a drink. When the burning sensation left her body she collapsed from exhaustion.

Picking her up, he summoned one of his most trusted friends Anko. "Could you dress her in one of those nightgowns? After seeing her confirmation (nodding her head) he left to find his obasan for more details on her condition.

She picked out a short cut black silk yukata with slit on the arm and side. It also came with a loose black obi with Itachi's Sharingan pattern. "If this doesn't grab Itachi's attention then he's so gay."

"Hey, is that **her!?" **

"**Shh,** you baka, if she wakes up and she see you she'll definitely scream and Itachi would kill us, yeah."

"Deidara is unfortunately correct."

"Stupid puppet"

"HEY, DON'T TALK TO SASORI-DANNA LIKE THAT, YEAH!"

Sakura was starting wake up and wasn't happy with the three blurry shouting figures. "Who the hell are you?"

Seeing Sakura's drowsy eyes beginning to open they began to argue about who Itachi was going to kill.

"It going to be all of you idiots are going to die when I get up!"

" Oh, shut up Pinklet!"

The whole room was quiet. They knew if this girl was anything that mated to Itachi that the girl was not to be messed with or the consequences would not be pretty. Oh, if they only knew.

"What did you just call me." The calm tone of Sakura's comment sent shivers down their spines.

"I said PINKLET!" Kisame wants to see how far he could push the pink haired princess. "So, what are you going to do? Tell Itachi."

"No." With that she slid off the bed without realizing Itachi placed her in a nightgown. She stood toe to toe with Kisame, with one hand she grabbed the collar of his shirt and bought his face to level with hers.

"Nice outfit Pinklet." With a lecherous grin on his face he moved closer to her then necessary as she looked down at her outfit.

"Sharky, you're going down!" Next thing Kisame knew he was slam against the wall with already bruised cheek.

"Nice right jab princess." Deidara whistled appreciatively.

"Yes, nice jab blood blossom." Itachi came into the room looking every bit of pissed as he was right that moment. "Would you three mind explain what the hell your doing in my room?"

"…"

"Sakura, what the hell have these idiots been…" As Itachi saw her yukata the first thing that came to mind was "Damn" and second was "I'm going to kill Anko." Her chest heaving up and down from signs of her anger. The emerald fire in her eyes made his heart beat when nothing else could and the surprise of his heart beat caused him to yell.

"Leave!"

A chorus of "what/s" came from Deidara and Kisame.

With the Sharingan blazing "Leave. Now!"

They fled like rabbits to find the safest place they could find in the castle.

He turned to Sakura who saw the look in his eye knew instinctively to back away slowly.

"Sa-ku-ra" In the blink of an eye Sakura was flat on her back in the middle of their huge bed with Itachi straddling her and clasping their hands together on the side on their bodies.

"I-Itachi" The tremble in her voice was notice by Itachi.

Her hair was spread out giving her a halo effect. Itachi thought she looked like a light angel in contrast to his black silk sheets. He bent down to kiss the visible cream colored shoulder. "Such a beautiful tenshi. My tenshi." Were the words he whispered in her ear and emphasized with his kisses. Marking the trail from her collarbone to her jaw to her lips.

"I-Itachi …" Sakura was shuddering for a whole different reason. She could hardly speak. When she tried to Itachi silenced her with another kiss. He gently bit her shoulder to drink and gave her some of his blood to devour.

"Sleep, my blood blossom, my tenshi, when you wake you will have the full powers of the vampire, sweet dreams" Itachi whispered into the shell of Sakura's ear and let the darkness of sleep consume her. Leaving with a final kiss to her forehead he vanished.


	6. Run Sakura, Run!

Hey guys, this is my Christmas present to all of you. Though, I may update my other two new stories but they'll be short as usual. Please, could someone tell me why my other stories aren't getting reviews. Well here's Vampiress chapter six: Run Sakura, Run!

* * *

"Obasan, it is completed." 

"Excellent, bring her to me after she has awaken. Oh, don't forget to give her breakfast." Tsunade replied with a lecherous smirk

"You been spending to much time with that husband of yours."

"Sakura, my little hime. It's time to wake."

"Go away."

"Do you want a repeat performance of yesterday. Yes or no because I would be happy to oblige."

"I bet you would you pervert." With that she skipped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

"3,2,1" -scream- 'Damn, I knew that was going to happen.'

"Itachi you damn weasel, what the hell did you do to me!"

'My connector is going to be the death of me.'

"Come on let me see you."

"No."

"Tenshi, it can't be that bad."

"Yes it is."

'I'm really getting tired of this.' Itachi walks into the bathroom to see why she's making such a big deal out of this. There she was sitting on the floor. His eyes widened a fraction when he saw her. Her hair became shorter over day it was now shoulder length, the bangs were barely under her chin (like shippuden). Her bangs were the same color as Itachi's. Though he didn't know it, he had been staring at her for awhile.

"Stop it, I know I look strange but you don't have to stare at me like that." Her voice was so sad. Her eyes were red.

"No tenshi, no crying." He used his index finger to lift her head. He almost gasped at the brilliant Sharingan that was shining in her eyes.

"I know, it's weird. Why are my eyes like that?"

"I'm so sorry tenshi. I should have told you what would happen. This is normal, don't worry. Your Sharingan is on, that's why your eyes are red. The Sharingan pattern you have is amazing and frankly ironic, the cherry blossom. I guess your name really does suit you well, Sakura."

-glare-

"Ok, try to control your emotions. The Sharingan can turn on and off when you want it to but I'm going to have to train you myself since no one but Sasuke and myself know the appropriate way. "

-sighs-

"By the way, you training with my aunt starts today. Also, your way overdue for your feeding. Come here to me, come on my little hime."

"Feeding is so overrated you mean."

"You didn't seem to mind _very much_."

Rolling her eyes at him she muttered "Perv"

"Oh really." He tackles Sakura to the floor. Itachi lands on top of Sakura with the tips of their noses touching. "Is that true."

"Correction, horny."

Itachi raises one elegant eyebrow at her. Then he asks suddenly "Are you ticklish?"

Sakura stares up at him with fright "N-NO!"

"R-Right…"While he mockingly imitates her he grabs her arms and put them underneath her.

"What are you doing?"

"Aww, but Sakura -chan_ you said you weren't ticklish. Are you lying to me?_"

"CRAP!"

* * *

Itachi starts to tickle her half to deaf. Her laughing and screaming could be heard from down the hall. The results: 

An amused Itachi

A breathless and red faced Sakura

An annoyed Tsunade

A amused Sasuke giving Itachi and Sakura sly looks

A perverted Jiraiya giving the red faced Sakura a look of interest.

That resulted in:

Itachi about to beat Jiraiya to a pulp

A disgusted Sakura

Tsunade about to reprimand her husband

Sasuke laughing his ass off.

_**

* * *

That's all folks!**_

Just kidding! (See this is what happens when you watch old Bugs Bunny cartoons when you're bored to death)

* * *

"Would you idiots, meaning Jiraiya and Sasuke leave. Obasan, we'll be downstairs soon. I just have to get Sakura to eat." 

Jiraiya looked at the couple. "Can I watch? I need a steamy scene for my new book."

Itachi's eyes turned red. "Get the hell out!" Jiraiya almost tripped trying to get away from the angered king. "Sa-ku-ra, you have a five second head start. You may want to run."

"Itachi -five- this is -four- ridiculous -three- you can't -two- be serious?"

"Au contraire blood blossom, I don't kid. -one-"

"I should run now, shouldn't I?" Sakura was trembling while looking at Itachi.

Itachi just nodded his head.

He leaned forward to get ready.

Sakura started to lean back away from him, still shaking. She let out a scream the was heard throughout the castle.

* * *

The castle heard a scared scream. 

The court members heard them loud and clear.

They shook their heads at their antics, what they don't know was Itachi was the one causing that scream or they would have been wary.

* * *

Now that's a cliffhanger if I ever read one. _**Happy Christmas!!!**_

_** From the Vampire Kingdom of Naruto**_

_** Cherryblossom222**_


	7. Chapter seven and an half

**I am so sorry you guys! I read through my story and I noticed quite a few mistakes.**

**(banging my head against the wall) Stupid, stupid, stupid! Would someone kindly point out any mistakes if you see them. I NEED A BETA! DAMN IT TO HELL! Could someone tell me how to get a beta and how it work?! It would be much appreciated!**

**I forgot to thank you guy in chapter 5 for the 20 reviews! I love reviews! Also another 8 reviews for chapter 5! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Oh, by the way I made TWO one-shots! One for Saku/Ita and another for Saku/Shika!**

**Also, THREE new stories! Though, I thinking of redoing the one with the least reviews! Sayonara!**

Chapter 7: The chase is on!

* * *

Sakura was screaming her head off as she 'tried' to get away.

Itachi had Sakura pinned to the ground before she touched the doorknob.

"ITACHI, WHAT THE HELL! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" She turned around and knocked him off her. She jumped to turn the knob and found it **LOCKED**! It just rattled around with her constant pulling. When she turned around, she was shocked at the scene before her. Itachi was sitting on the bed looking amused at her struggles.

"That's it! The door won't open then it's time for the door to **DIE**!" She kicked the door expecting it just to fall off it's hinges, not to completely shatter! Even though she just waved it off and start running away. "**See you sucker!**"

Itachi just laugh at her, then he just began to run after her. "SAKURA, YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!"

He was surprised when she had made it to the stairs and then did the unexpected; jump on the railing and started to slide downward. That gained the attention of more than one servant. Still, he trailed after her, right on her heels.

"It is useless koi. Just give up. Though, I do love this game of cat and mouse."

"Not on your life!"

"Stop being so difficult."

"I was born difficult!"

"I could of guessed that!"

**

* * *

Let me just clarify a few things. The doorknob was closed with Itachi's chakra. It wouldn't open without Itachi's permission. He learned his lesson about locking his door. Poor Sakura!**

**Also, I may do another short chapter for today! On second thought, I'll just put it down here!**

Chapter 7 ½ : A joke, a joke, THAT WAS A DAMN JOKE!

* * *

"Oh shut the hell up! While you're at it, stop chasing me!"

"What is going…."

Sakura knocked the poor, unfortunate CM over.

"Sorry but Itachi is chasing me!" She screamed over her shoulder.

'Oh crap, he's right behind me!'

'_Don't talk_! _Run like the wind!'_

'Okay, you have to stop leaving me alone at times like this!'

"_I thought you were a big girl, THAT YOU COULD HANDLE THIS!"_

'I WANT TO KNOW WHO IN THE HELL CAN HANDLE A VAMPIRE MATE!'

'_Actually, uh… you're a vampire now too.'_

She came to halt at this new information.

'_Don't stop, run damn it!'_

'Hey, you said that I'm a vampire now right?'

'_No duh!'_

'I should be able to fly, right?'

'_Oh my god, don't tell me you're goin'….'_

'Yeah!'

_-Jumps under the covers with an eye peeking out from underneath- 'I CAN'T WATCH THIS!'_

Sakura finds the nearest window and jumps out of it!

"_Are you crazy! Never mind, I already know the answer to that. Get your ass back in the castle."_

'Uh, Huston, we have a problem.'

'_Please tell me the you can fly!'_

'If I did, I would be lying!'

_-Grabs a Sakura voodoo doll and starts to slap it ! 'WHAT -slap- THE -slap- HELL -slap- IS -slap- WRONG -slap- WITH -slap- YOU! -BITCH SLAPS IT'_

'Ouch, I'm sorry!'

'_You're so lucky I don't slap you again but Itachi coming to save your moronic ass!'_

Sakura feels arms grab her. "When did you get here!"

"**Sakura, you are going to be the death of me**!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CHASING ME!"

"Stop yelling, we are on the ground now." And sure enough, they were.

Three people came out of the shadows.

"That was… interesting -burst out laughing- No, that was hilarious!" -Sasuke-

"I guess our joke what a bit far?" -Tsunade-

"That was great inspiration for my book but I going to have to spice it up a little bit" -Ero-sensei-

Sakura looked at the group shunned. Her voice crack as she said "A joke, a joke, THAT WAS A DAMN JOKE!"

"Calm down Sakura."

"Calm down, oh I'll show you calm, **I'LL CALM DOWN AFTER I KILL YOU ALL!**"

They ran like rabbits!

**

* * *

**

Happy New Years!!! 

**From the Vampire Kingdom of Naruto**

_**Cherryblossom22**_


	8. Protect her

Hi guys, I back again! Any of my readers for my other stories I apologize for not updating but we had a snow day here so I got to finish this earlier then excepted!

Hey, does anyone remember the room I told you guys about that never opens for anyone? That's what this chapter is about! The whole chapter is in mostly Sakura's POV. I like it so I you do as well. Bye!

* * *

I wake right after the gorgeous sunset. Will I ever be able to see the sunrise again? Probably not, it may kill me.

As I look to the picturesque scene through the window I noticed that the castle is too quiet. The warm body at my back is still. I look over my shoulder to see my husband's pale face. "What did he do to tire himself out like?" I think to myself as I begin to try to awaken him.

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, wake up."

I get no response at all, not even a flicker of his eyes. Now I know that there is something going on here.

I jump out of bed still dressed in my plain pale green yukata and matching silk slippers. I turn the knob excepting the volume of an active castle to push me back inside.

Silence.

That's what greets me as I step out the door.

Where is everyone?

I begin to run down the stairs looking for a sign of activity. No servants looking at me in awe. No court members to scold me for my appearance. There is no one at all. I hear a groan that is heard throughout the entire castle. There it is again! I quickly speed back up the stairs to my room. It's getting louder. I travel up to the eleventh floor of the castle. It's still up higher then this, I can hear it!

I travel down the many corridors until I reach the end. Its here I can feel it! The groan feels as if it's right in front of me but there's a solid stone wall. Damn it, where is it? I punched the wall in frustration and see the stone sliding away. Found it!

The wall reveals a spiral staircase. After taking a quick peek I decide there is no way to go but up. Luckily, the stairs has torches lighting the way

When I was about to give up hope of reaching the top a door appears. Its silver lining and knob makes it stand out in the dark. After taking hold of the knob I feel a prick. I gather my wits about me and stand close to examine the door. The prick causes a miniature puncture on my index finger. A strange force compels me to let the droplet fall to the floor.

(Drip)

The silver in the door gave a glow. The creak of the unused door met my ears.

A burst of wind began to open the door wide.

Taking a step into the hall of the room I see the far walls littered with weapons. The torches in this room gave a very dim light. On a large stone pedestal at the far end there was a leather bound book.

'Curiosity killed the cat' I think amused to myself with this strange situation.

Opening up the book itself is a chore. I lay my hand palm down on the book. I feel the now familiar prick on my hand. As I press now my blood hand to the cover the book flips itself the first page. Surprisingly my hand is completely clear of blood. Taking a peek at the page I see my own name printed in a fancy script in a burgundy color. It's my own blood I realize soon after. The most shocking thing is that it nothing about this scares me. The blood, the weapons, the groans, the creepy stairway, and the book does not scary me, it excites me and makes me feel as if I belong in this room.

The pages flip again, laying on the page are the words "you're not afraid?"

I shake my head at this question.

The page bleeds to show the statement "you should be."

"Why?" I ask it.

"Foolish girl, people in this castle wish to kill you."

"Why?"

"You were not meant to be here. Your husband was not meant to find you yet."

"When was he meant to find me then?"

"After a great tragedy."

"The kings died."

"You are not as foolish as I thought. Yes, they died but the tragedy came after that."

"What is the tragedy?

"I am not allowed to say."

"When is it going to happen?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"I AM NOT ALLOWED TO SAY!"

"What are you allowed to say?"

"The kings were murdered but you have to find out by whom. I am sorry but I have to go"

"HEY, WAIT! Why is everyone asleep?"

"They will wake up as soon as you leave here."

"What?!"

"Silence girl, someone is a wake who is not suppose to be and they are after you!"

"Help me, there is only one way out that I know."

"I will make a map of this entire castle for you! Rip it out and run!"

The book flips to the last page where a map appears as the door is being forced open.

The book opens one last time with the words "good luck!"

After seeing the shadow coming from behind me, I run to the nearest exit. Even when I follow the twists and turn but the shadow never leaves my sight. As I try to turn the knob I find the door won't open.

"Please open, please." I whisper to it kindly.

The door wenches open at her plea.

"Thank you."

A pale hand reaches to grab my arm.

"Nooooo!"

My body produces a luminescence glow which blinds my attacker. The door, sensing my despair closed itself on my attacker.

Racing down the stairs I run into Itachi. He grabs a hold of me and began to run his hands around my body checking for my injuries. He notices my wince when he touches my sore arm. Ripping my sleeve off, he sees the hand-shaped bruise. "What happened to you koi? I heard you scream."

I bury my face in his chest and starts to sob out "Someone's trying to kill me." and falls unconscious.

"Shh, you're safe now." He carries her to there room and tucks her into their bed.

He finds the page crushed into her fist. The map disappeared and reappeared into the two words that worried Itachi.

Protect her.

Looking down at his scared angel he whispers in her ear. "I am going to find out what happened to you. I will always protect you."

With a kiss to her forehead he leaves to find his wife's attacker.


	9. I will protect her

Sorry guys, this is a bit shorter than I would like but I could not think of any things else to make it longer. My birthday and my test results came on the same day so I'm a bit disorientated, but a least I got into a top school so I'd be okay. P.S. I knew 222 was my lucky number.

Warning: Itachi a bit pissed off and dead serious in this chapter. I wanted him to be pretty nice in this story but I guess the real Itachi's attitude is coming out in some of these chapters. -shudders-

* * *

As soon as the door of our bedroom with my distressed wife inside I let my voice be heard.

"I want every single court member here. Now!"

When I hear the scurry of hesitant feet I unleash my wrath on all of them. They appeared with their heads bowed before him.

"Would someone explain why we were asleep past sunset?"

"W-we are not sure your H-highest."

"Then could you explain to be why my wife was awake and injured upon the rest of the castles awakening?"

"Is she seriously injured your Highest?"

Without see the Head CM he could practically taste the loathing in the words.

"That is none of your concern and you should do to remember that. Now, answer my question."

"No, we can not explain it."

"Return here when you can answer the question asked of you, but until then you better stay out of my sight. You are dismissed!"

The sound of them running in fear brought a smirk to his face as he turned around to enter his room. When he reached the bed he began to stroke Sakura's hair.

"What's going on in this castle koi?" As if she could hear his words she began to shiver.

He slipped under the cover and gather the shivering Sakura in his arms. Even in her sleep she began to attack the one who grabbed her.

"Shh, it's okay koi. I will protect you."

The sight of her emerald eyes pale, her face drawn and taut, and her sweating body worried him.

"I-Itachi?"

"Shh, I'm here."

"I-I'm okay. It's was just a nightmare."

The sun began to rise as he spoke the word sleep into her ear.

"I'm going to kill who ever is after you Sakura."


	10. Haunted

Haunted

_

* * *

_

After running through the darkness I could not find anyone. Itachi would know what to do but I cannot find him.

_-pant- Itachi -pant- where are you?_

_I tremble as the sinister chuckle reaches my ears._

"_Sakura, do you believe to escape me? Foolish little girl trying to call for Itachi. He's not here to save you hime. No one here but you and I! No one can save you! No one can hear you scream!"_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

* * *

-pant- -pant- -pant- I am suddenly back in my own bed sitting up right. I look around my room seeing nothing out of place. I slowly lay down and relax as a familiar figure on the other side of the bed shift to make sure no one was the cause of my awakening. Lightly checking my pulse, which to his relief was strong but erratic.

"Sakura, you're okay. I am here, shh, you're safe."

"I-ta-chi?"

"I am here."

"Why do I feel so dizzy?"

"You've been asleep for days."

I quickly turn over to look Itachi dead in the eye. The lines on his face deepen giving him an older look that says he's been through hell and back.

"What happened Itachi?"

"That's what I'd like to know as well."

"Well, I am not completely sure myself. All I remember is a room that opened for me and something try to lead me out of harms way."

"Who was trying to hurt you?"

"I don't know! I remember a hand reaching out to grab but it let go!"

"Why was everyone else asleep Sakura? Tell me!"

Frustrated with the third degree I started to scream and soon afterward sob. "I DON'T KNOW! Leave me alone okay." I tried to regulate my breathing but I continued to hyperventilate. I felt Itachi drag me into his lap positioning me so I could cry into his shoulder as his stroke my hair.

"Gomen koi."

I lifted my head up as I felt the gentle brush of his lips against my forehead.

"I know this must be hard for you but I have to know what happened to you."

I tried to remember but that voice is loud and clear in my head

_**You cannot escape**_

I can feel Itachi's looks of concern as I began to rub my head with my fingertips. Hoping to relieve the pressure of a new found headache.

_**Foolish child**_

I take in deep breaths to calm the anxiety that's threatening to show.

_**I will kill you**_

Well, that doesn't sound pleasant.

_**And the people you hold dear**_

Ok, now it's time for you to get the** hell** out of my head!

_**I will be king!**_

Over my dead body.

_**That can be arranged .**_

Bring it on you son of a bitch!

**As if you can defeat me!**

The last thing I hear before I fall unconscious is Itachi screaming my name and try to keep me awake. I try to give him a clue before I enter the darkness.

_Murderer…_

* * *

I hoped you guys liked it! I been read a Horror story for the past few days and it helped me a bit with this chapter. Inspiration in weird place I tell you. It's short but sweet just the way I like it. I case you were wondering the last word should be in Edwardian Script in blood red and a much larger font ,but FanFiction changes it for some reason or another which is a real shame because it draws attention to keywords in the chapter and I feel silly saying this but I makes me think of what Edward's handwriting would be like. (I'm a huge Stephenie Meyer's fan LOL!) Tell me what you think if you have the time to do a review! **Wow, only one person voted on my profile.-tears- Happy April Fools' Day everyone!**


	11. I love you koi

Hi guys, thank you so much for your reviews! I finally reach a hundred and it made me so happy! This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers (I add a bit of Fluff)

P.S. Thank you LittleDemonPrincess for my hundredth review and **My Painful Symphony **I would love to read your story (ies) but the summaries scary me!

_

* * *

_

Okay, I keep asking myself so many times how the hell do I get out of this creep forest and to tell you the truth I HAVE NO F'in CLUE. I want to get back to Itachi, like NOW!

"_Oh, you miss the prince I see."_

_I will this guy leave me alone! I turn in the direction I hear his voice. "Um… did I ask for a psychopath right now? No, now go far far away."_

"_You can join your prince in death, child."_

"_You know what I had it about to here with you." Ok Sakura, think about a way out of this hell. _

_How about flying you moron!_

_Where the hell have you been?_

_That is irrelevant; I'm getting you away from this nutjob! _

_Took you long enough!_

_I should leave your ungrateful behind here. Fortunately for you, I am kind enough to help you. _

_My ass!_

"_I will see you later psycho or hopeful never!" Black wings with dark pink tips burst from my back and I shoot up into the air. _

_As I travel skywards I see a beam of light breaking through the darkness. I get excited think I am so close but a pale hand grabs my ankle and begins to pull me back down._

"_Foolish Girl, you cannot escape from me that easily!"_

"_LET ME GO!"_

"_You will die!"_

_I see white sparks surround my body and the hand soon releases me is burn to a crisp._

"_YOU WENCH, YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS!"_

_I ignore his threats for the time being and sped toward the shaft of light and out of the forest_

_That gives a whole new meaning to 'reach for the light'! _

* * *

"Sakura, come back to me…please."

I see Itachi prone form laying back to me whispering in my ear.

"Itachi…"

His head shoots up and he looks at me dead in the eye. I do not mean to be cruel when I say this but he looks like he has been ran over by a semi a few times.

Next thing I know I am being crush by Itachi's embrace. The dark circles around his eyes concern me.

"Itachi, have you been getting enough sleep?"

"How could I sleep knowing your somewhere I cannot reach you? Sakura, you have been in that state for a week. I could not leave you alone like that for half the day while I am asleep."

I hug Itachi and let him rest his head on my chest as I stroke his hair. "It's okay now. I am okay."

I felt him snuggle into me even more. I hear him muttering in to the fabric. "You silly girl. You have no idea."

Fighting that creep tired me out so I had no idea what he meant. "I am too sleepy to figure you out." I stop resisting the world of sleep and with Itachi's warmth I doubt I could have anyway.

* * *

With Sakura finally asleep I could finally answer my oblique comment. As I caress the striped locks I answer what I dare not say with her conscious. "You have no idea how worried I have been. You have no idea I have been awake since you fell into that state. You have no idea how much I love you koi." He drops a kiss on her forehead and joins in their first peaceful slumber in a week.

* * *

Hahaha, FLUFFY FLUFF DE FLUFF! I thought 'well the whole murderer thing is a bit depressing' so here is a little fluff to keep things interesting. Tell me what you think! Is there not enough fluff or do you guys want everything to keep going on a serious note. I love your opinions if you will give them to me. Over and Out!


	12. Just a few more minutes

Hey, you guys! I wanted to know if you want **fluff** for the next few chapters or should I go back to the **murderer part** again? Here is a bit more fluff! I am telling you right now the fluff will be shorter than murderer if you choose.

* * *

I awaken to the sound of my wife breathing softly beside me. I see her body moving slightly with every breath. If I thought she looked like an angel before she is truly a goddess now. The black silk sheet gives her pale body an unearthly glow. I see her tousled hair laying in which ever direction suits its fancy. The little smile she gives in her sleep for reasons only she knows why. The bare arms that are wrapped around my waist tighten every time I move. For some odd reason I am grateful she is reluctant to let me go. Her creamy cheek pressed against my chest. The warmth of her body next to mine comforts me like nothing else can. I know if I move too much it will wake her. I would be angry with myself if I disturb the rest we both desperately need. I enfold my tenshi into my arms and gather her close. I put her on my chest and she seems to prefer her new position. She snuggles in closer and all I think of is '私は愛する (I love you)' I know we can not abandon are duties for the day but it would pain me to wake her.

'A few more minutes shouldn't hurt.'

* * *

It is like a dream being here with Itachi after the days of that horrible nightmare. Who ever that man was, he was right about one thing. I did miss Itachi. I have missed it all; his smirks, his comforting presence, and especially his love. Heck, I even miss his perverted tendencies. A sudden conclusion shocks me to no end. I love Itachi! I feel the need to run but with his arms around me I have no choice other than to stay put. I want to tell him immediately since he has told me those three words so often and meant them. The dark circles are just starting to disappear and the reason they are there in the first place makes me wince. 'He needs to sleep badly.' My confession can wait. Plus, they would have to get up eventually. I look at his face and press my face into the crook of his neck.

'Just a few more minutes…'

**

* * *

**

I want more reviews or the chapters are going to get shorter from lack of motivation


	13. Blood Lust

I know you guys probably want to kill me by now. Sorry, I had a lot of stuff to do for the new school year. I hope you like it. Comments and advice is always welcome._ CB222_

* * *

"Itachi… Itachi, we have to get up." My voice hoarse from sleep

My husband's pale back is the only sight I can see. My voice is muffled since I am so close. I peel away from his back and detangled my arms from his waist. The alabaster white of a statue comes to mind. Scar less, blemish free, and strong are the few ways I can describe the perfection in front of my eyes. The lean firm muscles that script his back contract with his every breath. My eyes trail lower. I trace the indents along his spine with a fingertip. The moonlight from an open curtain shines upon us. It highlights he broadness of his shoulders. The shoulders that I cry on, that give me strength. I know this moment must end but I wish it wasn't so. I plant a kiss on his neck; arch my body into his.

"Ita…We must get up."

* * *

I hear his breath come out as a sigh. He sits up and swings his feet over the side of the bed with such grace that I could never hope for as a mortal. His elbows rest on his knees with his head resting in the palms of his hands. The shoulders that are my pillars of strength slump with exhaustion. His breathing is fast and labored with pain. My portrait of my husband, the invincible Itachi, crumbles right in front of my eyes.

All this time, he has been suffering and I do not even know. What kind of wife am I? What kind of person am I? Am I so distracted by my husband beauty that I no longer notice his well being? I have failed him as I seem to always do.

I climb over to examine him. His skin is too pale almost translucent. I see the bluish veins in his neck. His eyes are red and opened as if he is in shock. His skin is colder than normal. He is freezing. I wrap my arms around him. I feel the chill settle into my own skin. It is as if he cannot even see me. I stroke his hair hoping to calm him. I try calling out to him.

"Itachi! Koishii, please speak to me!"

I begin to sob. I cannot figure out what is wrong with him.

* * *

I grab his face and give him a kiss in the hopes of snapping him out of it. He still will not respond. His fang nicks my lip. A single drop of my blood falls into his mouth. His head shoots up to stare at me. His eyes completely black but I can see the savage hunger in those eyes.

A cruel smirk appears on his face. I run at the sight of that look. He is not my Itachi. I do not what he is anymore. The elegant movement of a predator hunting his prey enters my mind as I see it walking towards me. It is neither a human being nor a vampire. It is a monster straight out of a horror film.

It lets out a frightening laugh that shakes me to my very bone. I look towards the door to see if I can attempt an escape. The monster's eyes dare me to try. I run to the door and open it only to have it slammed back shut. A pale arm connects to the hand on the door. I am scared to turn around to meet the sight at my back. That hand grabs my neck and turns me to face its owner. The monster inhabiting Itachi's body stares at me for a moment. I glimpse at the wicked glee in the monster's eyes before I am thrown against the door. The pain blinds me but allows me to feel the heated breath on my neck. I sense malicious smile against my neck. The cold tongue licking my pulse laps at the skin. The elongated fangs scrap the now tender skin. The hand that was on my neck grabs my hair and yanks my head back. The beast breathing changes with excitement over the sight of my pale neck. I experience the fear and desperation but the helplessness overwhelms all the other emotions.

The last moments I remember is the excruciating pain of the fangs puncturing my neck. The creature's blissful grunts as it drained the life out of me. Finally, my terrified screams that rang throughout the castle.


	14. Hi daddy

The echoing scream rang throughout the castle halls. Shouts accompanied the scream. The gasps of horror over the noise that disrupted the castle's inhabitants could barely be heard. Heavy oak doors smashed against the stone walls in the rush to reach the source of the shriek. Silence came when those awoken realized the source. Tsunade, Sasuke, and Jiraiya scrambled to wench open the doors of the royal chamber. The doors opened with a boom. The people witness the sight of their King's bloodlust. The image was horrific at best with Itachi's black, soulless eyes and his blood-stained mouth. Sakura's unconscious body was limp in his arms. Tsunade quickly shut the door behind her.

"Itachi, what have you done?" Tsunade looked at the thing that shares the face of her nephew.

Behind the veil in the monster's head lies the subconscious of Itachi. He is shouting out calling for help.

"Tsunade! Tsunade! Save Sakura. I don't care how you do it just get her away from me!"

"Sakura, awaken. Itachi is not able to fight this all alone. He needs you to help him. Hurry if you don't want to die." Tsunade plead with the unconscious queen.

Sakura's body was still limp in the arms of the monster that drained her. Not a breath of life could be detected from her. The monster now done with his feeding carelessly chucked her to the ground, leaving her body to roll to a stop.

Tsunade let out a gasp and clutched her heart with her hands. She could hear the guards attempting to break down the door. Her mind came to a blank as to what to do. The guards would soon breech the entrance and kill the monster that was their king. Sakura would probably be cremated as to not taint the royal burial grounds.

'It wasn't supposed to happen this way. They should be laughing right now and playing jokes on one another not one edging rapidly into the madness and the other gradually fading away.'

The monster began to trek towards Tsunade the blood changing his eyes to an eerie crimson. The blood dropping with a pop on the wood flooring caused her to tremble. It raised its arm the finger pointing toward Tsunade. As she tried to make a break for it, the creature seized her by the throat backing her against the wall. She clawed at the abomination's hand. It clocked his head to the right mocking her futile efforts to escape.

'If only Sakura had awaken early this could have been avoided. Itachi is not responding to anything. Come on, think, think, think, you need to protect the rest. Damn it to hell my vision is getting blurry. This thing is going to kill me! Why didn't you wake Sakura? What is keeping you asleep now? Blood lost? What kept you away from us those days you were unconscious? You should have healed immediately. That's it! '

The entrance to the chambers was beginning to splinter breaking under the strength of the royal guards. Their shouts piercing about the room demanded the status of the royal couple. The subjects were watching on the terrible events that were transpiring in that room. The remaining royal family stood back in shock never before seeing something of this magnitude occur. There in the darkness of the shadows a pale figure smirks at the chaos surrounding the castle. His mission was nearly complete. The royals of the vampire world will crumble into nothingness.

Tsunade made one last ditch effort to get through to man trapped inside his own head.

"Itachi, please come back to us. Saki is dying feet away from you. You're choking me to death. Gain control you idiot! We're all going to die if you don't, including the baby."

The creature's hand stilled and its mouth turned from a demented smirk to a firm line. Its lips mouthed the word 'baby'.

Now it was Tsunade's chance to smirk. "Yes Itachi-chan, your new name is daddy."


End file.
